


"Popcorn or nachos?"

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Threats of Violence, Tig being Tig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine you're Tig's much younger Old Lady in your early twenties and someone says something about it while you're out on a date."





	"Popcorn or nachos?"

“That’ll be $28.63.”

Tig passed the woman inside the box office thirty and told her to keep the change, grabbing the two movie tickets in one hand and taking your hand in the other. The both of you walked into the theater and took your place at the back of the line at the concession stand. It felt nice to be able to go out with a Tig and spend some alone time together. Things with the club had seemed to calm down over the last week and he’d gotten the day off to spend some time with you. A date night at the movies was just what the two of you needed to enjoy each other’s company and relax. He’d even dressed casually today. No kutte, just a button down and some jeans. Without knowing him personally, there was no way of knowing that he was a Son. A fact that was made clear as you heard the teenagers standing some way behind you snickering and making fun.

“What the hell is this? He’s old enough to be her dad. Grandfather even. That’s so gross.”

“He’s probably her sugar daddy. She just wanted to go to the movies but didn’t wanna pay for it. Got the old man to buy the tickets for her.”

“She can’t be over 25. He’s way too old. He’s like triple her age.”

The teenagers continued to laugh and ridicule the two of you, either thinking that you couldn’t hear or not caring if you did. You squeezed Tig’s hand involuntarily, their comments hurting your feelings and making you upset. You didn’t understand why some people had to be so cruel and it put a damper on your mood. Tig, on the other hand, was furious. He’d been hearing them talk as well, slowly getting angrier by the second. But it was your date night and he didn’t want to do anything to ruin it. Feeling your hand tighten around his though, a sign he’d come to learn meant you were seeking comfort, made up his mind for him. He pulled his hand from yours and turned around to face them, your hands gripping onto his arm in an attempt to stop him from doing anything stupid.

“Tig, don’t worry about. Just let it go. Let’s get our popcorn and watch the movie.”

“We will baby. Just gimme a minute.”

He leaned forward to kiss your nose before turning to face the teenagers and walking over to them.

“Hey guys.”

They looked over at him and raised their eyebrows, smug and cocky smiles on their faces as he approached them.

“Yeah old man?”

Tig smiled a Tig smile, one that was known to send a shiver down some spines and stepped close to the boys, his body language relatively relaxed. However, you knew he was anything but. As he came face to face, he lowered his voice so that any others around couldn’t hear what he said.

“I heard you talking shit about us. Now I’m on a date with my girl over there, and she was really looking forward to enjoying this movie and you’ve already put her in a bad mood.”

He lifted his hand and made a fist, facing the front towards the boys.

“You see that ring?”

They both looked down, uncaring looks still in their face as they took in the ring, eyes suddenly going wide as they saw the SOA reaper engraved into the metal. They both looked up at once. Their mouths hung open, both in shock and in fear and Tig smiled once again, glad that he was able to get his point across.

“Now you kids are gonna stay quiet and mind your business, let me and my lady order our food in peace, or I’m gonna beat you so hard you’ll shit out your eyeballs. You understand?”

The teenagers nodded feverishly, fear written on their faces and they slowly tried to back away from him.

“Sorry sir. It won’t happen again. We promise. Enjoy your date.”

Tig gave a nod and turned away from them, walking back over to you with a smile. You returned it and grabbed his hand, letting him lead you up to the counter to order.

“Everything ok?”

“Everything’s fine baby. Just told them that was a very impolite thing to do.”

You nodded but eyed him suspiciously, the boys already having left the theater altogether. Tig simply smiled though as he looked over at you.

“Popcorn or nachos?”


End file.
